


I Don't Want You to be a Gentleman

by ro_shepard



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: F/M, First Date, First Time, Kadara, Shena - Freeform, Sloane's Party, Vidal Is A Shameless Flirt, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:08:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11651892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: A slight retelling of Ryder and Reyes' first date.Shameless, shameless Vidal smut. Ryder is pretty non-descriptive in this story, so feel free to yield to your Reyes-loving imagination. :)





	I Don't Want You to be a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

> I did not appreciate Reyes Vidal when I first played ME:A. Now that I'm a convert, every piece that I write about him is my own personal apology for not recognizing his greatness earlier.

Ryder bit the corner of her lip as she considered the smuggler's request. She had only known Reyes Vidal, her human, angaran contact for about a month now, yet, she still did not trust him completely. He had provided intel for her to speak with Vehn Terev prior to his execution. Vidal had also aided in helping to solve several murder cases involving the Roekaar - a rogue angaran faction trying to rid Heleus of the Milky Way presence. He was a great source of information about Kadara, but Ryder couldn't shake the feeling that he was hiding something from her, that his smooth charm was a cover for a hidden agenda for her, the Pathfinder, to fulfill. Vidal had been nothing but nice, save for skipping out on a few bar tabs, but it bothered her with just how eager he had been to offer his assistance.

It also didn't help that the man was a shameless flirt.

From his lingering stares, his charismatic compliments, and occasional winks, to his seemingly nonchalant brushes against her, Reyes Vidal flirted with her every chance that he got. Ryder knew it was because the smuggler was handsome - and he knew it - so he worked his looks to get his way with people and to get information. He was smooth, like a vendor trying to sell ice on Voeld.

She stared at the image of him via holo, trying to figure out his angle on inviting her to Sloane's party. What more use could she be to him as the Pathfinder? He long fulfilled his part with Terev, their business was done. Perhaps there was meaning behind his advances after all. She swallowed, a bit uncertain. Nervous.

Ryder rarely acted on attraction, often verbally face-planting when it came to showing interest. And, despite her reservations about the smuggler, there  _was_ interest. She was attracted to him, she had been since they first met. Vidal was fine. Tall, athletically built, golden brown skin, with sultry, honeyed eyes. His dark hair was always styled. He was the type of man who wouldn't have given her the time of day 600 years ago. Guys like Reyes could have their pick of beautiful women and he seemed to be the type to have a trail of broken hearts behind him.  _Or bullets,_ Ryder thought, thinking of Zia. Still, this was Andromeda, 600 years later and she was beginning to realize her worth. She was the Pathfinder - strong, fit, smart... she had above average looks and was considered "pretty cute."  _So, why wouldn't a guy like Reyes be interested in me?_

"Ryder?" Reyes called over the vidcom, "are you still there?"

Ryder stirred from her thoughts, "Are... are you asking me out, Vidal?"

Reyes smirked, amused that the Pathfinder had spent so much time pondering over his proposal. He opened out his hands, "I promise to be a perfect gentleman." And, he would.

Ryder timidly ran her tongue over her lips. A perfect gentleman. The daughter of Alec Ryder was always met with the perfect gentleman approach. She was constantly on a pedestal. Untouchable. The assurance was kind on the smuggler's behalf, she did not fault good manners, yet there was something about Reyes that warmed her body to its core. If she were to be completely honest with herself, she had fantasized about the man, him doing things to her that she had only read about - or seen on vids. Things that weren't gentlemanly. Was she crazy? Perhaps. Or, perhaps the pull of Reyes Vidal was too much for even her reserve.

"And, if I don't want you to be a gentleman?" she asked, her subconscious desire speaking ahead of her rational, professional self.

Reyes gave a half smile, his eyes flickered with interest as he ran his eyes up and down her form. "That can be arranged."

Her lips parted slightly at the sight of him eyeing her.

After finalizing the details and agreeing on the time and meeting spot, Reyes gave his signature wink as he ended the call. "See you tomorrow, Pathfinder."

Ryder released the breath she had unknowing been holding. She had never  _been_ with anyone before, but as she grasped the edge of the table, she swore to herself that if it came down to it, she would be willing to explore with Reyes Vidal.

* * *

Her steps were pointed, determined as she headed for the Outcast headquarters. Ryder could easily slip into professional mode and that was exactly what she chose to do to calm her nerves. She tried not to focus on her date and kept her eyes on the door. Her mind wandered - did she look okay?

She did, of course, as she wore her usual casual outfit - a simple black tank top and her form-fitting black and dark red pants. She finished her look as she always had with her black leather jacket and her dark red scarf. Her makeup was minimal. She wore only black eyeliner that accentuated her eyes and lip gloss. Ryder was a simple woman - far too used to picking out weapon mods than cosmetics.

The door hissed open and Ryder stepped inside. There was no sign of Vidal. She moved closer toward the throne room door when a bouncer stepped in her way.

"Hold up. This is a private event."

A hint of confusion crossed over her face and Ryder frowned slightly, "I'm meeting someone."

"Not without an invitation," the Outcast guard retorted firmly.

Footsteps approached from behind and a smooth, accented voice shed light on the situation.

"She's with me. Reyes Vidal," the smuggler said, stepping into Ryder's peripheral.

The bouncer checked his datapad and nodded, "Go on in."

Reyes led the way into the throne room with a confident stride and Ryder followed behind, taking a quick assessment of the room. It was a good-sized crowd as varying species mingled among themselves. She couldn't help but notice Sloane posed on her chair, looking every bit disinterested in the events around her. Ryder's attention fell back to Vidal, who was approaching a radiant, female angara. She turned around to face him.

"Reyes Vidal," the angara greeted with a pleasant Ayan accent, "I was beginning to think you wouldn't show." 

"Remember what I said about fashionably late?" Reyes said, smugly placing his hands on his hips.

The angara assessed the smuggler playfully, "Shush. Introduce me to your companion," she said, eyeing Ryder.

Ryder was surprised by the exchange. She was used to Reyes dominating conversation, but the angara woman held her own.

Reyes turned to Ryder, "Pathfinder, meet Keema Dohrgun, the angaran representative to Sloane... and a friend."

Ryder nodded her head politely to the other woman, "I didn't think Reyes had any friends - only contacts and colleagues," she chided.

"Oh, I'm those as well," Keema said with her hands on her hips. The woman oozed confidence. "Who do you think secured him an invitation to this event?" She looked over Ryder curiously, not as a challenge, but as if she was trying to figure something out. "I was hoping that he'd bring you, Pathfinder, you're all he talks about lately."

Ryder blushed slightly, "Is that so?" she asked, hoping that Keema would indulge her.

Reyes cleared his throat, "Sorry to cut this short, but I need to take care of something."

Ryder lifted her eyebrows, "You're abandoning me already?"

"It won't take long," Reyes countered, "there are important players here tonight. You should mingle. Make a good impression."

Ryder frowned, "Do you treat all your dates this way, or am I special?"

Vidal offered a small smile, "I'll make it up to you. Promise."

Ryder watched as the smuggler slipped back through the crowd, exiting the room.

"Hmm. And, there he goes," Keema mused.

"Any idea what he's up to?" Ryder asked, still eyeing the exit.

Keema shook her head, "It's better not to worry about what Reyes does," she said pointedly, "enjoy the party."

With that, Ryder was left awkwardly alone, wondering if she had been mistaken about Reyes and his interest in her.

* * *

She had caught him red-handed, like a child stealing a cookie from the cookie jar, as he rummaged through Sloane's wares. Ryder narrowed her eyes, placing her hands on her hips.

"Take the night off. Come out for a drink," she mocked, "I should have known you were up to something!" She stalked up to the crouched man.

Reyes stood sharply, genuinely surprised at being caught. He held out his hands, "Ryder, this isn't what it looks like."

Ryder scoffed and cocked an eyebrow, "So you  _didn't_ use me as a distraction to go through Sloane's stuff?"

Vidal threw a guilty look, "Okay, yes, but it was for both our benefit. I promise."

Ryder shook her head, "You've been making  _a lot_ of promises..."

Something caught the smuggler's attention and he looked off, behind Ryder, fidgeting slightly. "Shit! Someone's coming. We need a distraction!"

His worry was unsettling, so Ryder did the first thing that popped into her mind, something that would make sense for two people tucked away in a quiet space at a party. She leaned into him, close enough to smell his faint cologne, of musk and heated spice, and planted her lips on his. He was surprised at first, she could tell by his rigid form, but he quickly took over, his hands falling to her waist. She stepped closer into him, soliciting soft moans from them both as the sound of the approaching guard grew closer.

"Oh!" came a surprised voice. The guard cleared her throat, "Sorry," she mumbled uncomfortably. She moved quickly on her way and Reyes opened his eyes as the footsteps faded.

"I think we're in the clear," he said, looking at Ryder shocked and surprised by her choice of diversion.

Ryder slowly opened her eyes and looked at the man in front of her. She had wondered what it would feel like to have Vidal's lips on her. She was not disappointed, even if it was under false pretenses.

"Maybe another kiss, just to be sure?" she asked.

Reyes chuckled, not quite believing what he was hearing from the Pathfinder, "Now you're just teasing me." He turned toward a ladder behind him, ending their shared moment, and continued his rummaging. "Ah! Finally!" he exclaimed. "Here it is!"

Ryder frowned, "That's what this was about?  _Whiskey?_ "

Reyes became defensive, "The only bottle of Mount Milgrem in Andromeda! Triple distilled and 645 years old. This isn't  _whiskey_ ; it's treasure." 

Ryder rolled her eyes, "You've got a real problem with priorities, Vidal."

The smuggler smirked, "Perhaps. Now, come on, let's get out of here!" he said, taking Ryder's hand and pulling her from the storeroom. 

* * *

Ryder wasn't sure how long they'd been sitting, overlooking Kadara Port, but neither said much to the other. They just simply enjoyed the moment and the scenery. It had actually been one of the few times Ryder had a bit of peace to take in Kadara's beauty. Typically, she was always in the badlands, shooting at something or someone was shooting at her. She stared at the sunset and dangled her legs.

"Gorgeous, isn't it?" Reyes mused, "I sometimes forget." He glanced over to Ryder, who was angled off beside him. "Is Andromeda everything you thought it would be?"

It was a personal question, but Reyes was genuinely curious. The Pathfinder was at least ten years his junior and for someone that young with the responsibility of being a Pathfinder... Reyes could only imagine the weight the woman carried. He was fighting his own, undisclosed battles, yet they paled in comparison to resetting ancient alien vaults, fighting galactic wars, and finding new planets to call home. Ryder was a busy woman, yet here she was with him. She always came to Kadara when he asked her to...

Ryder sighed and lowered her eyes, her thoughts fell on her father and her brother. "It's been a tough ride. I mean, this is a new  _galaxy._ I knew things wouldn't be easy, but this is more than what I signed up for." She didn't want to dwell on painful thoughts, so she handed Reyes the bottle in her hand, "What about you? Why did you come here, Reyes?"

Reyes took a larger gulp of the stolen whiskey and contemplated about how much he wanted to share. He'd often sat in that very spot, thinking about the life he gave up in the Milky Way, wondering about his new chosen path in Andromeda, about Kadara, about secrets. He never talked about himself on a personal level, it was always business. He was always the dashing rogue that cut loose before things got too intense. It was a lonely life, but in that moment with the Pathfinder, he felt compelled to answer her.

"To be someone," Reyes said simply.

To Ryder, that was one of the most honest answers she had ever received from the smuggler. She looked over her shoulder to glance at him, his stare was distant, and she turned her body to sit shoulder to shoulder.

"You're someone to me, Reyes."

Ryder's kind words caught him off guard and he slowly turned to look at the woman beside him. Ryder was pretty, anyone could see that, but right then, she was the most beautiful woman that he had ever seen. He smiled slightly and reached to cup her cheek. His eyes, highlighted from the setting sun, were even more golden as he peered deeply into hers and then drifted to her lips. 

"I'm starting to think that kiss was more than just a distraction," he confessed and kissed her, gentle at first and then with more interest.

Ryder parted her lips to him, allowing his tongue to slip inside, savoring the taste of whiskey that lingered on him. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

Reyes' kiss became more eager as his hand slipped back to hold her head, lightly gripping her hair. She moaned faintly for him and he felt the grip on his shoulder tighten. Her soft sounds of desire struck a chord within him and he shifted uncomfortably, his arousal making itself known. He pulled away.

"Ryder?" he began, noting the Pathfinder's flushed face.

"It's okay," Ryder whispered, leaning in to kiss him again.

Reyes indulged, then pulled away again, stood, and hoisted Ryder up with him. "I have a place," he said, keeping hold of her hand. His legs couldn't walk fast enough.

* * *

They were grasping at each other as soon as they entered the modest apartment, which was located a few blocks away.

As the doors hissed closed behind them, Reyes spun the young woman around, her back against the door, and braced his hand near her head. She was not going anywhere. Ryder had demonstrated a need - not for contacts nor for information, but for release, and he was happy to provide. He leaned down again to claim her mouth and his other hand gripped her hip firmly, possessively.

Ryder paused for a quick moment to shed her scarf and jacket, amber eyes followed her every move. Her need for him, his touch, was borderline desperate as the closeness of his imposing form made her wet. Heavens she wanted him as she leaned her head back against the metal behind her.

Vidal watched keenly as the pathfinder removed her scarf and jacket, revealing the smooth, silky allure of her neck and arms. She had worn a simple black tank underneath and it hugged her form deliciously, hinting at her ample, but proportionate breasts. As Pathfinder, and former Alliance, he knew that Ryder kept in shape, but now he could see the definition in her shoulders and arms, the product of a life of discipline. He hoped to explore every bit of her.

He brought his lips just underneath her jaw and was rewarded with a soft inhalation. There was a trace of sweetness to her skin, in scent and taste as he traveled over the length of her neck. His kisses became more longing, open, and wet as his tongue slipped out to give her long licks, dragging upward as he teased, low and hot in her ear.

"I want you," he whispered, nibbling at her lobe. "I've wanted you since you first denied my drink offer at Kralla's." The hand against the wall moved to her waist, then hesitantly shifted up to her underbust.

"Touch me," Ryder pleaded, placing her hand on top of his, moving to her breast. She moaned and closed her eyes as his grabbed her, kneading eagerly as the lips on her neck continued to work. She whimpered as his teeth pressed into her skin, while at the same time, curious fingers pinched a sensitive bud. She slipped a hand into the smuggler's hair.

"Dios, mío," Reyes breathed against her, prayerfully. He had, had his fair share of physical encounters, male and female alike, but at that moment, the Pathfinder felt like true salvation. His fingertips toyed with the hem of her tank, lifting slightly to cop a feel of her stomach. She helped him then, lifting her shirt over her head, leaving her simple, black bra. He noticed the tattoo along her side and his fingers traced over the intricate, cultural design. He kissed her once more, grounding his arousal against her leg. His eyes were ablaze as she shuddered.

"Reyes..." Ryder whispered to him and the smuggler picked her up, carrying her to his simple, frameless bed. He placed her down gently and pulled off her pants, sliding his hands appreciatively over the length of her legs. She had the body of a goddess, Reyes appraised from his experience, but he was not convinced that the Pathfinder knew just how attracted he was to her, how his interest spanned more than just casual flirtations. 

He would show her.

He felt her paw at the fastening on his chest as she tried to open his flightsuit. He assisted and leaned back, shrugging out of the thick garment and the subsequent undershirt. He smirked at the Pathfinder's reaction to his form. Reyes was former Alliance as well, a disciple of the challenging, physical regiment. He was broad and lean, almost that of a swimmer, as sculpted muscles defined his bronzed frame. A grayscale, concentric tattoo sat on the ball of his left shoulder.

Ryder sat up and lightly ran her tongue over her lips at the sight of him, her body heating with excitement. There was a reason why Vidal always strutted around as if he owned every place he entered - and she was now sure that she knew why. Her eyes drifted from his tousled hair, down his chest and abs, to the pair of dark green boxer briefs that hinted at things to come. She was ready for this experience. She was ready to step out of the shadows of expectations of her and to fulfill her fantasy of being with Reyes Vidal.

The smuggler crawled atop her to kiss her again, grateful for her obvious approval of his body. He was a vain man, but there were worse things about him. Tortuously, he made his way down her neck, chest, and stomach before settling himself between her legs. He glanced up with a teasingly dark gleam in his eye and then stopped in his tracks. There was something about the look on Ryder's face that troubled him.

"Ryder are you... is this okay?" Vidal asked, his hands rested on the waistband of her panties.

"Ryder nodded silently, her teeth grazing her bottom lip.

Reyes was not convinced. He slid a hand up the smooth plane of her stomach and placed a searing kiss on her outer thigh. "Ryder, if you don't want this, we can stop.  _Fuck_ , it might kill me, but we can stop." He stopped his ministrations to give her a serious look.

"Reyes," the Pathfinder sighed, shaking her head, "I don't want you to stop. I... it's just..."  _Too damn hard to think._ "It's just that I've never..."

Reyes lifted an eyebrow, "I am your first?" His tone gave away his surprise as she nodded in return. He eyed her curiously. The Pathfinder, currently the most influential being from the Milky Way, had chosen him to deflower her. By all accounts, his ego should have elevated straight to his head. He knew he was good with his flirtatious advances, but this was  _too good,_ to have that much influence over the Initiative's poster girl... He could use this, use her, and yet... he stared into her wanton eyes and was startled to find himself humbled, honored even. Regardless of who this woman was, he had enjoyed getting to know her as a person. He'd even begun to look forward to her visits to Tartarus. He was into her beyond his smuggling duties and that deserved a respectful display.

He flashed a sultry smile, "I will be the perfect gentleman, Ryder," he said as he looped his fingers into her waistband, pulling the material from her hips. He kissed her inner thighs playfully, just enough to encourage more excitement. She was visibly ready for him, her core wet with desire - desire for him - and Reyes could have taken her with ease yet now, he resolved that the evening would be about her and her pleasure. He would worship her properly.

Ryder gasped and arched up from the bed as  _Shena_ gave her a long, lavish lick. His laps at her were slow and deliberate and his pleased, savoring moans were almost too much for her to handle. She glanced at him nestled between her legs and she closed her eyes, honing in solely on the feel of his tongue against her heat. He whispered to her teasingly as he tasted her, making her wiggle more against him. His tongue explored faster, purposefully targeting the sensitive bundle of nerves at her apex, his mouth validating the meaning of his angaran code name. Her hands traveled over her breasts down to fall into his hair and she pulled firmly, squeezing her thighs to trap him in place.

Vidal growled his approval and continued his assault with his mouth - licking, kissing, sucking, and the sight of Ryder writhing in ecstasy before him was more intoxicating than any whiskey he could ever procure. He listened to her desperate pants as she chased after her release. She was close and he kept his pace as her fingers continued to massage his scalp. She cried out, arching into the air as she gasped and moaned her orgasm. Her body shuddered underneath him, yet he held her hips down, drinking her in  as she bucked against him. His lips finally moved away, suckling her inner thighs before he sat back onto his knees, taking her in as she experienced the aftershocks of his oral pleasure. She was lovely. 

He pushed down his underwear and kicked them off impatiently, his arousal at the ready from a groomed nest of dark curls. One hand clutched her hip as he positioned himself at her opening, the other took hold of his member. He pushed forward at a snail's pace, wanting to savor the moment and the tight, hot grip of her body as he slid inside of her. She moaned for him, long and sweet, as he continued to sheath himself.

"Look at me, Ryder," Vidal purred, reaching to caress her face. His thumb teased her lips.

Ryder was high on endorphins, but she complied, opening her eyes to look up into his piercing, liquid gold ones. He was filling her completely, a mixture of pleasure and pain as her body stretched to take all of him. When he finally hilted, she felt him lean onto his elbows, his face hovering over her's and he kissed her appreciatively, before trailing his lips over her jaw and down her neck. He nipped at her sweet spot and she whimpered, causing his cock to stir inside of her. She slid her hands up along his torso and over his back, admiring his strength. His hips began to move in shallow thrusts as he continued to nibble at her jaw. She murmured softly, wondering how something, how someone could feel so incredibly good. As he continued his purposeful movement, she felt his sharp breaths against her sheened skin.

"Fuck," Reyes groaned blissfully. His hand came up to massage one of her breasts, roughly pulling the fabric of her bra down in a desperate attempt to feel her. He pinched the puckered nub.

Ryder inhaled sharply and widened her legs for him, hoping to show that she was ready for more. That she  _needed_ more. "Reyes..." she sighed, running her nails over his back.

The smuggler was still buried in the crook of her neck and he hissed at the sensation of being scratched. "Dios... Ryder," he breathed, lifting his head to look at her, "you have no idea what it does to me to hear you say my name like that." His movement within her picked up, yet it was still reserved, still hesitant.

"Reyes, I don't want you to be a gentleman," Ryder whispered, sliding her hands over to his chest and pinching his nipples. She smirked at him, her eyes were mischievous.

That was all that Reyes needed to hear as he finally let go of his restraint, moving his hips rhythmically to fuck her. He relished her cries, taking pleasure that she was enjoying the experience just as much as he was. With a series of shallow and deep strokes, he watched as Ryder fisted the sheets, her face euphoric as he slammed into her, as deep as the position would allow. He noticed that she was holding her breath and he slipped his hand over her curls and teased her clit with his thumb.

"Don't fight it, Ryder," Reyes murmered, fucking her harder, "let me see how much you like this," his thumb continued to toy with her relentlessly, "I want to hear you come for me again. You're so sweet..." His accent was thicker, seeded with his own need for release. He brought his hands to her waist and pulled her into his every thrust. "Por favor... múestrame, Ryder."

She unraveled as he hilted deep, her head whipping from side to side, the smuggler's name spilling breathlessly from her lips, her chest rapidly trying to take in air.

"Sí, eso es, eso es," Reyes groaned, swirling his hips as he rode through her orgasm. His own climax soon followed as he jerked against her, emptying himself deep, making his claim on her. He drug his hands along her form and slowly, reluctantly withdrew. She was still shivering in effect and he laid beside her, pulling a cover over them both.

Ryder placed a hand on her stomach and laughed slightly, still trying to catch her breath.

"What?" Reyes asked. He was on his back, eyes closed as he ran a hand through his hair.

" _Shena_ indeed," Ryder teased, "I'm totally calling you that from now on."

Reyes groaned, yet played along, "Still never had a complaint."

They laid in silence for a moment, riding their highs and Ryder spoke again. "Spanish is your native tongue, Reyes?" she asked, turning to look at him.

Vidal nodded.

"It's beautiful."

The smuggler turned to lay on his side and looked at the woman next to him. He smiled at her, silently thanking her for the compliment, bringing his fingers to glide softly over her breasts and along her collar bone. "So...?" he began.

Ryder smiled at him, "It was wonderful," she sighed with content.

Reyes' smile lingered. He was relieved, yet not fully understanding why. Any other time, he would have been gone by now. He never lingered afterward as it often led to expectations, but he was okay staying right were he was. His fingers drifted up to her face and he leaned over to give her a chaste kiss.

"I don't know how long you can stay, but I can continue to be  _ungentlemanly_ , Ryder. Whatever you want." His tongue slipped out to dance across hers.

"Promises, promises," Ryder whispered, trapping the smuggler's bottom lip gently between her teeth and slipping further into the pull that was Reyes Vidal.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
